


Hauntingly Good Fun

by roguesarewe



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, F/M, Halloween, Lots of characters playing dress up, Party, Tooth Rotting Fluff, load of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: The MacMillan-Hanssen Family attend a Halloween Party/Fundraiser.





	Hauntingly Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I would do something a little fun for Halloween. Based on one of my tumblr posts. Thanks to bygone-age and lesdeuxarbes for giving me some ideas to go with the original one.

The other room was eerily silent. Henrik had not heard anything coming out of it for the past twenty minutes and he had to admit he was starting to get a bit worried. Swishing his long cape to the side, he went and gently knocked on the door. "Papa, you've made me jolt my hand. Bloody hell, I have to fix this now." Henrik took this as an invitation to come in. "Papa, that wasn't an invitation to come in, I still haven't finished mum's makeup," his daughter shouted at him, throwing one of her throw pillows at him. He just stood and smiled at her, swatting the pillow out of the way. Today was Halloween and the Hanssen-MacMillan Family had been invited to a Halloween Party/Fundraiser. Henrik had been appropriately dressed as Dracula with fake blood, fangs and a long cape. His daughter, who was quite good at makeup, had managed to make his already pale complexion somehow paler. His wife's costume had been kept a secret from him, the outfit being kept in their daughter's wardrobe. He now realised why. In front of him sat his wife, who was dressed as the most adorable elf ever. Her already elfish features were accentuated by pointy ears and a lot of green. His daughter, on the other hand had decided to match with her father and was dressed as Mona the Vampire, complete with braids and cape. "You both look absolutely fabulous," told them, swooping into the room and placing a kiss on both their foreheads. "Thank you, Papa. Now can you go, I still have so much work to do?" Louisa called out, banishing her father from her room. He left with a smile on his face and went downstairs to make a cup of coffee and to wait for the women. 

Twenty minutes later, the two women were finally downstairs and ready, they were just waiting for one last person. The sound of the door opening led to Louisa jumping up and running toward the person at the door. "Maxie," she shouted jumping her older brother. The first-born Hanssen struggled to get into the door. "Get of me Lou and let me go and see Mum and Papa," he told her whilst simultaneously trying to pry her off him.  
"I'm allowed to miss you, aren't I Maximillian," she said pouting.  
"I text you every single day, do I not?" He asked her as she finally let go and he was able to pass through. He went straight to give his mother a hug and turned to hug his father. "Hi Papa," he said quietly as he squeezed his father.  
"Son, it is good to see you." Maximillian had been in London, studying Medicine at UCL. His mother came up behind him and gave him another hug, she had truly missed him. "I can't believe you're actually wearing the outfit," Roxanna told her son, taking in the site of him. The boy, after much planning with his sister, had decided to match his mother and come as Robin Hood, complete with a set of arrows and a pair of tights.  
"I'm glad I drove instead of getting on the train, can you imagine the looks," he told his mother as she leant in and kissed his cheek. He may have been 22 but he was still 2 in her eyes and was therefore subjected to her kissing and cuddling. 

After the family had caught up, they quickly got in the car and made it to the party. The party was also doubling as a fundraiser for Paediatrics, so Henrik and Roxanna were expecting a massive turnout of people who wanted to support the cause. Henrik, Serena and Abigail were all hosting so as soon as they got in the front door of the ballroom, Henrik was whisked off by Serena 'Elphaba' Campbell, whose partner Bernie was currently dressed as Glinda the Good. Louisa ended up with Elinor Campbell, who was dressed as Dorothy, complementing both her mother's and Bernie's outfits. Eventually, Max left her side for Ollie, Zosia, Dom and Lofty who were dressed as Bert, Mary Poppins, Cher and Madonna. Roxanna found herself a table and sat down for a moment of quiet. That moment of quiet did not last very long when the Fletchlings and Emma Naylor came flying in. 

Ella, dressed as a fairy princess spotted her first. "Look Daddy, Miss Rox is dressed like an elf," she giggled as her father and Jac Naylor came to join her at the table. She had to laugh at their choices of costumes. Fletch was dressed as Padmé from Star Wars with Jac complementing him as Darth Vader. "Living up to the name I see," Roxanna said nonchalantly, which made Fletch laugh.  
"You're doing the same." Jac was beaming brightly as she linked her arm around Fletch. Evie, dressed as a zombie had already managed to find Louisa and Ellie and were now dancing on the floor. 

Henrik finally made his way over to his wife and the rest of her table. On the way, he managed to pick up Emma Naylor who was dressed as 'Jacular', courtesy of one Frieda Petrenko. "Look Mummy, me and Uncle Henrik match today," she shouted across the room, prompting everyone to turn and look at the two of them. Roxanna couldn't help but break the silence with a rich and beautiful laugh, as she got up to kiss him on the cheek and gently squeeze Emma's shoulder. "Henrik, put her down, she's far too heavy to be carried around," Jac told him firmly, standing up and reaching to grab the child out of his arms.  
"Jac, she is not a burden at all, do not worry about her."  
"Henrik, I've said this once and I'll say it again, stop spoiling her."  
"Don't even bother Jac," Roxanna interrupted. "The man has been spoiling Max and Lou for the past 22 years, it is never going to end. Trust me, I know." With a sigh, Jac sat back down and took a sip of Fletch's orange juice. Eventually, Henrik put Emma down on the floor and she scampered off to annoy Max who was now sat with Cam and Charlotte, who were dressed as the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion. 

The evening was drawing to a close. Henrik and Roxanna had spent the last half an hour on the dance floor, with both Max and Louisa joining them for their favourite songs. Abigail Tate, who was dressed as a ghost, grabbed a microphone and spoke loudly and clearly," Hi guys. Thank you all for coming. I just wanted to start out by thanking you for all of your donations tonight for our Paediatrics Unit. We've raised over £3000 for them. Secondly and most importantly, I am going to announce the winners of this year's costume competition. We have four categories, Male, Female, Groups and Couples. The winner of the Groups' Category goes to the Campbell/Wolfe/Dunn Family who have all come as characters from the Wizard of Oz." Serena ushered Elinor up onto the makeshift stage which Abigail was standing on to collect the award.  
"The Couples' Category goes to Fletch and Jac for their portrayal of Padmé and Darth Vader." Jac sent Fletch towards the stage to collect their award. It was a bit awkward between Abi and Fletch which made Jac smirk.  
"The winner of the Male category is Dom who looks absolutely amazing as Cher." Dom waltzed up to accept the award, smiling and waving at Zosia, Ollie and Max. As he came back down, he quickly planted a kiss on Lofty who blushed profusely.  
"Last but not least is our ladies category. This one was a tough one, but without a doubt it had to go to Roxanna 'The Elf' MacMillan." Roxanna smiled at the comment as she got up to collect the little award. Louisa was whistling loudly and Max was cheering, but it was Henrik who stood up and was clapping the loudest, the biggest and proudest smile on his face. After collecting the award, she walked straight into his embrace, an action which was not unnoticed by the people who cheered them both as he kissed the side of her head. 

Home at last and the kids in bed, Roxanna got out of the shower after getting of all the makeup and hair spray out of her head and all the body paint of her body. She laughed as she saw what Henrik was wearing, the teeny hat which had been on her head all evening. She took it off him in exchange for a deep kiss. She had never felt so satisfied.


End file.
